


Roadside Romance

by The_Asgardian_Devil



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Cuddles definitely, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Maybe sex, Romance, maybe not, swearing probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asgardian_Devil/pseuds/The_Asgardian_Devil
Summary: This is a personal experience of mine that I've decided to try and translate over into a small fic. A poor mans attempt at tearing down this writers block tbh. Hope you enjoy it anyways!





	Roadside Romance

"Do you think we should open a window? The windshield is all fogged up..."

 

Jareth gave a lazy smile as he nuzzled in closer to her body, blissfully naked, and far too serene to worry about driving home now. He and Sarah had spent the day exploring the city, hand in hand as they visited shop after shop; attempting to find the perfect tank for their new aquatic babies. 

Fish. Freshwater guppies, if the goblin was going to split hairs. 

 

It had come as quite a surprise to Sarah when the Fae expressed such an enthusiasm for the creatures- it seemed he had quite an affinity for them, despite never having owned any before. She had decided to change such a thing, determined to take him around and let him pick out any and everything he wanted. Of course, when the king expressed his need for a 55 gallon tank, as well as over fifteen new pets, she had to reign him in just a bit. Their home wasn't as spacious as his castle Underground, nor did either party want to risk entrusting one of the goblins with the tedious upkeep while they were in the Aboveground. 

"Don't worry...we'll be fine..." His voice vibrated against the flesh of her neck, bringing a smile to her face as she held him close. 

The two were already quite infamous for their sexual appetites, insatiable in their hungers for one another. But this- post coitus affection hidden away by a small detour on their way home, this was a new and equally adolescent development. 

 

It had started out innocent enough, driving to the shops, stopping to get something to eat. Pasta- always pasta if they could get away with it. Both Jareth and Sarah had a passion for Italian food, and there were always plenty of places to sate such a passion in the city. 

But as the day wore on, and soon the sun gave way to the blissful darkness of the night...another appetite seemed to crawl from its cave, shaking the sleep from its bones.  

 

~  
 _"Precious..."  His voice was silken, far too innocent when the young woman looked into his eyes. He only ever used that tone when he wanted something...more often than not that 'something' was her..._

_A hand moved to rest on her thigh, heat leeching through her jeans. He'd always had such nice hands, something that appealed to a carnal being inside of herself. Sarah had never been so pleased than when the Fae began leaving his leather gloves at home, only reserving them for whenever they went to new places; a comfort object of sorts. She loved being able to touch him, to feel his skin against hers- even if it was merely holding hands. The contact was intoxicating, and she was hooked._

_He squeezed her flesh eagerly, trailing closer and closer to her core- bringing a virgin's color to her face. Sarah gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying her best to remain focused. She felt her belt unlatch, and soon her button and zipper were undone as well..._

_The car sped up as they flew down the highway, her heart beginning to quicken. It was almost ridiculous how easily excited she could be, how one simple touch had her scrambling for her decency. Of course, Jareth knew he had such an affect on her- if anything it was a game for him; to see how little he could do to have her a his mercy, sodden panties and flushed cheeks as she begged for him over and over again._

_Sarah's voice was the sweetest music- and having her beg him was nearly enough to unravel him on the spot._

 

_"What do you say we have our dessert a bit...early?"_

_Her cheeks flushed at his proposition, mind already swimming with sinful ideas. The two had happily christened every room of their home, as well as a few places outside; not to mention the 'knowing' looks they received whenever they spent some time in the Underground._

_Sex was no stranger in their lives, and neither were particularly ashamed of their libido, but this? In the car? Sarah had never...what if they would get caught! A night in handcuffs was only welcome if her lover was withholding the key; indecent exposure was most definitely something she didn't want following her name around._

_His hand had eagerly slipped beneath her jeans, the calm look on his face betraying the deathly erection that tented his own pants, and soon Sarah's panties were pushed aside. Deft fingers moved with determination and wickedness, eagerly encouraging the heat and friction that drove his poor, Precious Peach._

_Jareth was a scoundrel, and no doubt he would be reminded of such a fact once they were out of the public eye._

 

_"What if we get caught?" Her voice was so soft- nearly childlike from her breathlessness as she voiced her concern. She was always the voice of reason when it came to things like this, a worrier at heart, though she could proudly boast of a few sexual deviancies her lover had initially encouraged._

_The Goblin King merely grinned, a sharp tooth poking out from his lip. No doubt the idea of being caught is what spurred him on, having to be sneaky, or to be quiet, lest another soul hear such cries of ecstasy._

_His mischief earned him a playful slap- Sarah's cheeks burning, though it took no psychic to tell she was entertaining the idea. "You're so naughty! I used to behave before you showed up,"_

 

_Another playful look, and an equally playful chuckle was given, the two quietly agreeing on christening the car._

_Now all they needed was a place to pull over....  
_

 

_~  
_ Now here they were, two bodies still happily tangled in the back of a car, clothes strewn about without a care in the world. 

Sarah had been thoroughly ravished- slick with sweat and dripping with her lovers passion. 

 

Jareth had come unhinged, a hunger and desperation to not only please but to seek out his own pleasure leaving them both breathless and ready for sleep. Never had the young woman seen such a gentle man become so feral- their dynamic had changed on a dime, though Sarah certainly wouldn't be complaining about such a delicious ache. 

 

"Are you sleeping?" She smiled, looking down at her lover- head resting more comfortably on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. For such a ruthless ruler, the Fae was surprisingly soft.

He adored being held, being touched and doted on. Nothing made him happier than when he could sink down into his darling's arms and just experience everything without worry. 

 

And, of course, what kind of person would Sarah be if she didn't indulge is such things. Being someone of equal softness- she understood the hunger for touch, for companionship. She loved making him feel loved as much as he loved doing the same for her. 

 

So here they lay, two spent bodies drinking in the light they both possessed while darkness reigned over the sky. Neither had a clue how long they'd been twined together like this, nor did they care. In due time they would get dressed, and stretch, and maybe even stargaze for a while before returning home. They were in the perfect place to do so if they desired- wherever it was that they were.

But for now, she continued to run her fingers through golden hair, and maybe even trace over the delicate flesh of his back. Small affections to tide him over until they came together like this again.

 

Sarah's free hand stretched out towards the foggy window, and a scraggly heart was drawn- bringing a smile to her face. 

Maybe the back of the car wasn't such a bad place after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my fic(s)! I really hope you all like them, it means the world to me.  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment!   
> Love on ya!! <3


End file.
